jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:JP-Modgamers
Bild:Firefox user.gif Ich hab Modgamers Edits in der Jedipedia. Hier sind die von mir hochgeladenen Bilder Hier sind die von mir erstellten Benutzervorlagen Hier sind meine Buchrezensionen Hier gehts zu meiner Projektseite Lese den Blog dieses Benutzers auf StarWars.com Mache Vorschläge für den Blog Dieser Benutzer hat sogar einen normalen Blog Artikel von mir Erste Schlacht um Borleias (6 NSY)| |Exzellent Abfangkreuzer| |Exzellent Droiden-Sternjäger| |Exzellent Schlacht von Dathomir| |Exzellent TIE Jäger| |Exzellent Moff| |Lesenswert Firmus Piett| |Lesenswert Grodin Tierce (Klon)| |Lesenswert Loka Hask| |Lesenswert Freja Covell| |Lesenswert Ysanne Isard (Klon)| |Lesenswert Lorrir| |Lesenswert Black Staffel| |Lesenswert Imperium II-Klasse| |Lesenswert Schlacht um Ciutric (9 NSY)| |Lesenswert Sair Yonka| |Lesenswert Vollstrecker| |Lesenswert Bastion| |Lesenswert Schlacht von Pesitiin| |Lesenswert Intimidator| |Kein_Ponyhof |Eindämmung |No Wookieefy |Kekse! |Dankesagen }} 260px|right 280px|right 240px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right *'Allgemeine Artikel' Bild:C3-po.jpg ** Bai Ling ** Braxant Run ** Entralla Route ** Fardon-System ** Galerie der Rebellen ** Geschwader ** Großmoff ** Hand des Imperators ** Hochadmiral ** Imperialer Präfekt ** Kriegsherr ** Liste aller Schiffe der Galaktischen Allianz ** Liste aller Schiffe der Galaktischen Republik ** Liste aller Schiffe der Imperialen Flotte ** Liste aller Schiffe der Neuen Republik ** Liste aller Schiffe der Rebellen-Allianz ** Liste aller Schiffe der Separatisten ** Liste aller Schiffe der Yuuzhan Vong ** Liste aller Schiffe des Neuen Imperiums ** Megakonzern ** 20px Moff ** Nicht Menschlicher-Zweig ** Ordnance/Regional Depot ** Planetarer Gouverneur ** Prinz-Admiral ** Quadaniumstahl ** Raumschiffklassen ** Region ** Saggery-Blüten-Manöver‎ ** Supergeneral ** Thrawns Armada *'Fandom und Konsorten' Bild:Hurra.gif ** ‎'77 ** A New Hope ** Boba Fettt ** Chewbacca (Lied) ** Chronicles of the Old Republic (Fan-Projekt) ** Fanboys ** Steven Greenwood ** Han Solo Adventures‎ ** Constanze Rüttger ** Curtis Saxton ** Star Wars Fanfiction ** Tataouine ** Ulica Obi-Wana Kenobiego ** Björn Warns *'Bücher und Comics' Bild:Yoda.gif ** Choices ** Coruscant and the Core Worlds ** Die Kundschafter ** Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds ** Hand von Thrawn-Trilogie *** Blick in die Zukunft *** Der Zorn des Admirals ** Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron ** Imperial Sourcebook ** Knights of the Old Republic VI ** Legacy V: Der verborgene Tempel ** The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook ** Thrawn-Trilogie (Comic) ** Vector I: Der Muur-Talisman *'Ereignisse' Bild:Lightning.gif ** Drommels Kampagne ** Osarian-Rhommamool-Konflikt ** Thrawn Feldzug (4500. Artikel) *'Einheiten' Bild:Klon3.jpg ** 20px Black Staffel ** Black Wing Staffel ** Dark Trooper (Rebellion) ** Emperor's Shield ** Emperor's Sword ** Geheimarmee ** Kommando Spike ** Obsidian Staffel ** Onyx Staffel ** Scythe Staffel *'Organisationen' 35px ** Silviut Corporation *'Orte' Bild:DstarII.jpg ** Dritter Todesstern ** Mount Tantiss ** Sartinaynian City ** Sith-Tempel (Malrev IV) ** Thrawns Kommandoraum *'Parteien' 30px ** Restimperium in kooperation mit Garm Bel Iblis ** Unendliches Reich ** Zsinjs Reich in kooperation mit Yoda41 Admin *'Personen' Bild:Imp.jpg ** Andray ** Jagged Antilles ** Zena Antilles ** Averen ** Barse ** Bast ** Bemos ** Cartariun ** Chiraneau ** Colclazure ** 20px Freja Covell ** Sander Delvardus ** Devlia ** Vilim Disra (3000. Artikel) ** Dorja ** Dorn ** Garven Dreis ** Dreyf ** Theol Drost ** Edan ** Roan Fel Doppelgänger ** Flim ** Garn ** Luthos Garral ** Iolan Gendarr ** Amise Griff ** Harm ** 20px Loka Hask ** Hort ** Uwlla Iillor ** 20px Ysanne Isard (Klon) ** Jendon ** Jonus ** Khurgee ** Laryn Kre'fey ** Delak Krennel ** Zaree Lolvanci ** Kirtan Loor (2500. Artikel) ** 20px Lorrir ** Arndall Lott ** „Mauler“ Mithel ** Rejlii Mithel ** Conan Antonio Motti ** Dagon Niriz ** Nivers ** Voss Parck ** Cris Pieterson ** 20px Firmus Piett in kooperation mit Anakin Skywalker ** Potin ** Quillan ** Ragab ** Obees Ramee ** Rensen ** Renz ** Shenir Rix ** Sander ** Marl Semtin ** Cassio Tagge ** Wat Tambor ** Tanbris ** Leonia Tavira ** Burbakker Teep ** Thrawn (Klon) ** Grodin Tierce ** 20px Grodin Tierce (Klon) ** Tschel ** Jon Vander ** Vered ** Wortin ** Rulf Yage ** 20px Sair Yonka (4200. Artikel) *'Planeten' Bild:Erde.gif ** 20px Bastion ** Bastions Mond ** Bnar VII ** Borleias ** Bpfassh ** Champala‎ ** Daluuj ** Entralla ** Jaemus ** Soullex‎ ** Yaga Minor UC *'Raumschiffe' Bild:Stardestroyer.jpg ** 13X ** Abrogator ** Admonitor ** Aggregator ** Allegiance (Imperium-Klasse) ** Befreier ** Binder ** Blutsauger ** Corusca-Feuer ** Crynyd ** D-Eins ** D-Zwei ** D-Drei ** D-Vier ** D-Fünf ** D-Sechs ** Dauntless (Pellaeon-Klasse) ** Decisive ** Direption ** Dominator (Interdictor) ** Dominator (Victory-Klasse) ** Draklor ** Eidolon ** Eile ** Eisenfaust (Exekutor-Klasse) ** Eisenfaust (Imperium-Klasse) ** Eisenfaust (Victory-Klasse) ** Emanzipator ** Eminence (Carrack-Kreuzer) ** Eminence (Imperium-Klasse) ** Emperor's Net ** Emperor's Wisdom ** Empire ** Erbarmungslos ** Ephin Sarreti (Schiff) ** Evanrue ** Feuersturm ** Freiheit ** Jedi Hammer ** Gallant ** Gebieter ** Gnadenlos (Imperium II-Klasse) ** Gnadenlos (Victory-Klasse) ** Goldene Klaue ** Ill Wind ** Interdictor ** 20px Intimidator in kooperation mit Darth Schorsch ** Iron Sun ** Korruptor ** Krieger ** Kriegslust ** Larkhess ** Macht des Imperators ** Mas Ramdar ** Master Stroke ** Monarch ** Nemesis ** Obliterator ** Protektor ** Rache des Imperators ** Rächer ** Raptor (Mazzic) ** Reckoning ** Red Gauntlet ** Regenbogen von Coruscant ** Retaliator ** Rote Ernte ** Ryloth (Schiff) ** Schildwall ** Schimäre ** Schläger ** Schnitter ** Schockwelle ** Sonnenaufgang von Taanab ** Sprinter ** Sturmfalke ** Totenkopf ** Treue ** Triumph (Imperium-Klasse) ** Tyrannic ** Vengeance II ** Visage ** 20px Vollstrecker ** Wache ** Wille des Imperators ** Windsinger ** Wirbelwind ** Wolf's Claw ** Xucphra-Alazhi ** Xucphra-Meander ** Xucphra-Rose *'Raumschifftypen' Bild:Lam.jpg ** 20px Abfangkreuzer in kooperation mit Thor1983 ** Acclamator II-Klasse ** Adz-Klasse ** Angriffstransporter ** Bastard ** Carrack-Klasse Kreuzer ** CC-9600 Fregatte ** ''Enforcer''-Klasse Kreuzer ** Galeone ** ILH-KK Citadel-Klasse Kreuzer ** ''Imperial''-Klasse Supersternzerstörer ** 20px Imperium II-Klasse Sternzerstörer ** Interdictor Sternzerstörer ** Ranger-Klasse Kanonenboot ** Preybird-Jäger ** Skipray-Blitzjäger ** Sterngaleone ** Strike-Kreuzer ** Super TIE/Ln ** TIE-Avenger ** 20px TIE-Jäger in kooperation mit Thor1983 ** TIE/rc-Vanguard ** TIE-Scout ** Tri-Jäger ** Victory II-Klasse Sternzerstörer ** Vindicator-Klasse Kreuzer ** 20px Vulture-Klasse Droiden-Sternjäger in kooperation mit Kyle ** XJ-X-Flügler *'Schlachten:' Bild:Fight.gif ** Schlacht um Coruscant (3653 VSY) ** 20px Erste Schlacht um Borleias (6 NSY) ** Schlacht von Noquivzor ** Schlacht um Coruscant (6 NSY) UC ** Schlacht von Coruscant (7 NSY) UC ** 20px Schlacht von Dathomir (8 NSY)‎ in kooperation mit Pandora ** Schlacht von Storinal ** Schlacht um Kuat (8 NSY) ** Schlacht von Draukyze ** Schlacht von Obroa-skai (9 NSY) ** Schlacht von Bpfassh ** Erste Schlacht von Nkllon ** Schlacht von Myrkr ** Schlacht von Sluis Van ** 20px Schlacht um Ciutric (9 NSY) ** Zweite Schlacht von Adumar ** Zweite Schlacht von Champala ** Schlacht von Anx Minor ** 20px Schlacht von Pesitiin‎ ** Scheinangriff bei Ruuria *'Spezies:' Bild:Tusk.gif ** Airsquids ** Bimms ** Bohrratte ** Enten ** Falkenflügler ** Granitschnecke ** Irrukiine ** Klone ** Saggery-Blume ** Verpinen ** Yagai ** Yagai Drohnen *'Vorlagen:' Bild:Work.gif ** Vorlage:Babelbox ** Vorlage:Babel field ** Vorlage:Chiss ** Vorlage:Dankeschön ** Vorlage:GNU ** Vorlage:Hand von Thrawn-Trilogie ** Vorlage:Insigne ** Vorlage:PublicDomain ** Vorlage:Tales-Romanreihe ** → für meine Babelvorlagen siehe hier Meine Star Wars-Sammlung (Schulnoten) right|300px right|300px right|300px Bücher: Prä-Yavin: *Die geheimnisvolle Macht *Die Kundschafter (gelesen) (1) *Star Wars - Die Dunkle Bedrohung *Star Wars - Angriff der Klonkrieger *Star Wars - Die Rache der Sith *Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader (gelesen) (2) *Han Solos Abenteuer **Auf Stars' End **Han Solos Rache **Das verlorene Vermächtnis *Die Macht des Todessterns *Star Wars - Eine neue Hoffnung Post-Yavin: *Im Fadenkreuz (angefangen) *Treueschwur (gelesen) (2) *Star Wars - Das Imperium schlägt zurück *Star Wars - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter *Der Pakt von Bakura *Flucht der Rebellen *Kampf um die Neue Republik *Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor *Angriff auf Coruscant (gelesen) (2-) *Die Mission der Rebellen (gelesen) (3+) *Die teuflische Falle (gelesen) (2) *Bacta-Piraten (gelesen) (1-) *Die Gespensterstaffel (gelesen) (3-) *Operation Eiserne Faust (gelesen) (3+) *Kommando Han Solo (gelesen) (3+) *Entführung nach Dathomir *Tatooine Ghost (angefangen) **A Forest Apart *Erben des Imperiums (gelesen) (1) *Die Dunkle Seite der Macht (gelesen) (2) *Das letzte Kommando (gelesen) (1) *Isards Rache (gelesen) (2-) *Das letzte Gefecht (gelesen) (3+) *Flucht ins Ungewisse *Der Geist des dunklen Lords *Die Meister der Macht *Darksaber – Der Todesstern (gelesen) (5) *Der Hinterhalt (angefangen) *Angriff auf Selonia *Showdown auf Centerpoint *Schatten der Vergangenheit (gelesen) (2+) *Blick in die Zukunft (gelesen) (1) *Der Zorn des Admirals (gelesen) (1) *Die Verschollenen (gelesen) (2) **Ein gefährlicher Handel NJO: *Die Abtrünnigen (gelesen) (3-) *Die schwarze Flut (gelesen) (3+) *Das Verderben (gelesen) (3+) *Der Untergang (gelesen) (4+) *Die letzte Chance (gelesen) (3) *Planet der Verlorenen (lese ich momentan) *Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong *Die Verheißung *Das Ultimatum *Jainas Flucht *Rebellenträume *Aufstand der Rebellen *Verräter *Wege des Schicksals *Die Ruinen von Coruscant *Der verschollene Planet *Wider alle Hoffnung *Die letzte Prophezeiung *Vereint durch die Macht *Die Königsdrohne (angefangen) *Die verborgene Königin *Der Schwarmkrieg Auszeichnungen Ihr wollt mich auszeichnen? Gerne doch! Ich nehme jedwede offizielle Auszeichnung der Jedipedia entgegen. Bitte tragt sie hier direkt ein und nicht auf meine Diskussionsseite. Freundesliste 280px|right Als ich mir meine Benutzerseite eingerichtet hab, hab ich verstörend zur Kenntnis genommen wie einige Benutzer ihre Seite mit allem möglichen Kram überladen. Hier findet man das alles mögliche nur die Beiträge des entsprechenden Benutzers sucht man dann meist vergebens oder findet sie nicht, da sie bei dem ganzen drum herum nicht auffallen. Ich hab nun zwar auch ein paar Bildchen und so, jedoch hat sich das eher grad so ergeben und auch eher nebensächlich. Nun denke ich aber, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass man eine Freundesliste, wie so oft hier zu finden, einzurichten. Nur kommt hier nicht jeder rein. Es gibt scheinbar einige Benutzer, welche mal ne Nachricht von jmd auf die Disku bekommen und diesen dann als Freund eintragen. Das find ich dann ziemlich komisch, deswegen trag ich hier nur Leute ein, mit denen ich auch abseits der JP rede, diskutiere oder streite (über ICQ zB.). *Benutzer:Altaïr *Benutzer:Anakin *Benutzer:Garm Bel Iblis *Benutzer:Anakin Skywalker *Benutzer:Boba F *Benutzer:Jade-Skywalker *Benutzer:Jaina Solo *Benutzer:Jango *Benutzer:Ben Kenobi *Benutzer:Kyle *Benutzer:Pandora *Benutzer:Darth Schorsch *Benutzer:Thor1983 *Benutzer:Yoda41 *Benutzer:ZOiDberg OFpL6wYFJAc center|Play! - Its your Nature Bild:Too cool for ie corner.png Modgamers en:User:Modgamers pl:Archiwista:Modgamers